For the Sake of Shenanigans
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: Ronald and Sebastian meet in the strangest place and set up a temporary truce in order to accomplish a goal in the name of pranks.


It was possibly around two o' clock in the morning and William T. Spears was taking the night shift at work. He was too busy to notice or care that Ronald Knox had stolen the key to his house from his coat while he was in the bathroom. That was exactly what he deserve for unjustly (or at least in Ronald's opinion) assigning him to that stupid boat mission. Ronald remembers every last minute of rowing himself and Grell home in the cold waters of the Atlantic because the RR office couldn't be damned to hire a new agent or two from the academy.

Ronald opened the door to William's flat with ease. It was really quite a nice place, nicer than Ronald's but William also got paid more than anyone else. As Ronal made his jolly way through William's refrigerator he wondered what he was going to do once he got here. Originally the plan had involved a few dozen rolls of toilet paper but the store was closed. He could just smash stuff but that was a rather weak idea for a prank.

"Stupid." Ronald took the glass bottle of milk, pulled off the cap and drank most of it, leaving only a small useless bit at the bottom. That would show him.

"So we meet again, Mr. Knox." said someone who was standing behind the door as Ronald closed it. He jumped back at least a few feet, possibly thinking it could've been William. Though lucky for him it wasn't William at all, just a familiar demon butler.

"Hello Sebby." Ronald greeted him, getting a rise out of his scowl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking gravely serious.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ronald asked back.

"If you must know, I occasionally come here from time to time to muddle with his things." Sebastian said. He took two small jars with hand written labels from the cabinet, one labeled "cumin" and the other labeled "curry powder" and promptly took the labels off and replaced them with the other.

"What?" Ronald said, utterly baffled by the demons strange behavior.

"Spears has obsessive compulsive disorder. If I come here every once in awhile and mess up his things it makes him flip out for weeks trying to put everything back in order." Sebastian explained.

He had been doing this for years, and usually the blame fell onto a certain redhead. William would literally come home and look at his spice rack just to find everything was out of order. He'd look at everything being in it's wrong place and he would not now what to do about it. He might start sweating, or curse loudly, or beat up his girlfriend. And if the damage was enough, he would have a full blown anxiety attack and be unable to sleep for days.

"That is a cruel thing to do to a man. Let's say we put aside all difference and work together?" Ronald suggested. Sebastian tossed him a few jars and they got right to work.

The kitchen was the first thing to do. The knife rack was reordered, every single spice or ingredient that had a label (all of them) was switched with another. A curious thing that William did was label every box of a food item with certain marks for volume. For example, all o his liquor bottle had black lines painted unto them to mark levels. These marks were rubbed off and redrawn to slightly different measurements.

The den was a wee bit harder due to William's lack of knick knacks and plain taste in furniture. Though together they ere able to lift his heavy solid wood furniture and completely rearrange the den's layout. It would have nigh impossible for one of them to lift it, so they knew it would be quite the task for William himself to put the room back in it's original order.

His bedroom was almost what could be cluttered, as mot wall space was occupied by rows on rows of books. As an avid reader, it was expected that William have a air sized collection of literary adventures but this was really quite outstanding. The two pranksters got straight to work on putting the books out of order. This is what took the longest because not only did thy have hundreds of book but they determined to put them out of order as was possible. Meaning that it actually took strategy to accomplish this.

They worked silently and diligently to make this grand vision of shenanigans possible. Occasionally they took breaks between book re-sorting to perhaps wrinkle William's suits or put his socks in the wrong places. Sebastian even did (_a rather naughty_) something William's shampoo. Together they stood at the door, looking at their accomplishment. The place did not look messy or disheveled in any way, it was just out of order in a way that would only bother William T. Spears.

Ronald looked at Sebastian and they shared a mutual smile of truce. The second they left the flat to go back to their normal state of business, they knew it was time to be mortal enemies again. Then again, who knows, maybe one day they'd both run into each other in someone else's apartment again. And perhaps they would call another truce for the sake of shenanigans.


End file.
